Jeongmal Saranghae
by HanRyeong
Summary: ff yewook / BL / Abal-abal


**Prolog **

**Pair : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon and Other's cast**

**Genre : Romance or Hurt/Comfort **

**Warning : Ini murni ff saya dan dari pikiran saya sendiri. kalau sama jalan cerita dengan yang lain, itu murni tidak kesengajaan. **

**Happy Reading ^^ **

"Kim Jong Woon... bersediakah kau mengambil Kim Ryeowook sebagai istrimu mencintainya dengan setulus hati, selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka, dalam keadaan senang maupun susah hingga ajal menjemput kalian berdua?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Kim Ryeowook.. bersediakah kau mengambil Kim Jong Woon sebagai suamimu mencintainya dengan setulus hati, selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka, dalam keadaan senang maupun susah hingga ajal menjemput kalian berdua?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Mulai detik ini, sekarang, besok dan selamanya, kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami istri."

**Yewook **

"Chagiya.. hyung mohon dengarkan penjelasan hyung dulu~"

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan hyung. Semua sudah jelas. maaf aku mengganggu. Aku permisi"

"Kim Ryeowook!"

BRUK!

**Yewook **

"Keadaan ryeowook-ssi sungguh memprihatinkan. saat ini ia kritis. Kita tidak tau kapan ryeowook-ssi akan sadar. Anda berdoa saja semoga ryeowook-ssi segera sadar dari masa kritisnya."

"Ini tidak mungkin~"

"Wookie~ ayo buka mulutmu sayang~. Kau harus makan."

"Yeobo, apa wookie ada perubahan?"

"Tidak ada perubahan yeobo. Hiks.. hiks.. bagaimana ini?"

"Eomma aku akan membawa ryeowook pulang ke apartement kami. Dan aku akan merawatnya."

**Yewook **

"Yesung-ssi, kau tidak bosan memiliki istri yang bisu? Aku akan mengenalkan seorang yeoja sexy padamu. Malam ini ayo kita ke club."

"Bagaimana? Banyak yeoja sexy bukan? Kau bisa memilih yang mana kau suka."

"oppa, dia temanmu?"

"Ya. Dia ingin mencari kekasih."

"Annyeong oppa~ Kwon Ji Eun Imnida."

"Annyeong, Kim Jong Woon Imnida."

**Yewook **

"Hahaha tadi itu sangat menyenangkan oppa~"

"Kau suka chagiya? Kita bisa melakukannya lagi saat tiba di apartementku."

"Oppa, dia siapa?"

"Jangan pedulikan dia. Dia hanya orang bisu. Ayo kita lanjutkan yang kau minta chagiya~"

Plaakk

"KAU HANYA ORANG BISU YANG TIDAK BISA BERBICARA KIM RYEOWOOK!"

**Yewook **

"Maaf kan appa jong woon-ah, kim ryeowook untuk saat ini tidak ingin bertemu dengan mu. Dan rencananya besok kami akan berangkat ke Amerika untuk menyembuhkan ryeowook."

"Appa ku mohon~ aku mohon, izinkan aku bertemu ryeowook."

"Appa minta maaf jong woon, ini permintaan ryeowook."

'Mianhae chagiya~'

**Yewook **

"Terima Kasih atas kerja samanya Jong Woon-ssi."

"Ne, Cheonma Zhoumi-ssi."

"Besok malam, datanglah ke rumahku. aku mengadakan acara kesuksesaan perusahaan kita dalam memperebutkan saham tuan park."

"Aku pasti akan datang."

**Yewook **

"Jong Woon-ssi, kau datang."

"Sudahku bilang, aku pasti datang zhoumi-ssi."

"aku permisi dulu. Aku ingin menyambut tamu lainnya."

**Yewook **

"sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran saudara sekalian. Ayo kita bersulang atas kemenanggan dua perusahaan yang berhasil merebut saham Park's Corp."

"Bersulang!"

"Dan, nikmatilah acaranya dengan alunan piano yang dibawakan oleh Kim Ryeowook."

Deg

'Chagiya~'

**Yewook **

"Annyeong Jong Woon-ssi. Lama tidak bertemu."

Greepp

"Hyung merindukanmu. Hyung mohon, kembalilah."

"Mianhae Jong Woon-ssi, aku hasrus kebandara. Karena pesawat yang ku naiki akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

"Kau mau kemana? Hyung mohon, jangan tinggalkan hyung ryeowook. hyung benar minta maaf."

"Mianhae, aku harus pergi. Permisi"

**Yewook **

'_**pesawat yang menuju amerika, sebantar lagi akan berangkat. Di mohon kepada penumpang sekalian unuk segera bla.. bla...' **_

"Chagiya~ hyung mohon. Jangan pergi lagi."

"Aku harus pergi. jaga kesehatanmu. Aku berangkat."

Degh

"Hyung mohon ryeowook-ie, jangan tinggalkan hyung lagi... hyung sangat menyesal telah melakukan itu padamu ryeowook-ie. Hyung mohon.. jangan tinggalkan hyung lagi~. Jebball..."

"Jong woon-ssi apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ku mohon jangan pergi lagi~"

**Yewook **

"Kau bodoh hyung."

"Chagiya~ apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau kembali mengingatnya?"

"aku tidak tau. tiba-tiba saja masa laluku dengan dirimu teringat kembali."

"Sudah hyung katakan, jangan mengingatnya atau memikirkannya lagi."

"Terima Kasih kau mau menerimaku lagi."

"Chagiya~ jangan pergi lagi dari sisiku. Atau aku akan bunuh diri."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Asalkan hyung tidak melakukannya lagi."

"Ne, aku janji. Jeongmal saranghae Kim Ryeowook~"

"Nado saranghae Kim Jong Woon."

**Bagaimana? Cuma iseng-iseng ngetik. Tolong kasih tanggapannya. Kalau banyak yang ngasih akan saya lanjut, tapi kalau sedikit kemungkinan tidak akan :D . maaf kalau typonya berserakan ^^.**

**Thank's sudah membaca ^^ **

**REVIEW PLEASE...**


End file.
